


[卡带] 春夏秋冬又一春

by PolarisRetrograde



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisRetrograde/pseuds/PolarisRetrograde
Summary: 灵感是金基德的电影。宇智波带土在春天认识旗木卡卡西，在夏天杀人，在秋天入狱，在冬天死去。新的生命在春天诞生。





	1. 2007 秋

**Author's Note:**

> 鸣带单箭头预警。有行为但是没描写。
> 
> 旗木卡卡西有女朋友预警。渣男预警。暴力行为预警。
> 
> 斑带预警。

旗木卡卡西在一个星期日的早晨，冲泡着速溶咖啡时，从电视里听到这个消息。他正在交往的女朋友梨枝坐到他对面，抱怨着他的心不在焉。实际上，她每天都要抱怨他没有认真倾听她所说的话。旗木卡卡西撑着下巴，一边附和着她的声音，一边盯着显现管里射出的五颜六色的光芒。这些图案层层叠叠，混乱不堪，伴随着刺耳的尖叫和电流声音拼凑出一张上个世纪黑白的照片。那摄影技术之糟糕，几乎不能称之为是人像，只能说是一个荒诞的白色平原上生长着黑砾的岩石，一副有着惨白面孔和漆黑深洞的鬼怪，一张空空如也的白纸上溅染的墨滴。尽管如此，他们还是在旗木卡卡西的视网膜上烙下了难以清除的痕迹。当他闭上眼睛的时候，那些支离破碎，四散流离的图案终于在一片空虚中拼出一张完整的图画。他记得的事情。

他借口说要去会见客户，便匆匆地离开家门，开走了汽车，很快行使在州际公路上。从反光镜倾斜的角度里，他看到自己的眼睛充满了焦躁和不安。在漫无目的地游荡了几个小时后，他打开双闪，停在右侧的应急车道上。尽管明知不能久留，他还是熄灭了发动机。

他真的已经忘了。忘得一干二净。他以为他早死了。宇智波带土十五岁杀人，初审是死刑，他倒是记得的。接着他匆匆忙忙地便从那里逃走了，逃到一处没有收音机也不喜欢订报纸的寄养家庭那里。久而久之，等到时间把那天发生的年份都一并抹得模糊不清的时候，他都开始怀疑那不过是小时候读多了故事，自己却把它们照进了现实——他才有勇气回到自己的故乡。他试图重新开始。

宇智波带土是真的。经过了将近十七年，他没有死，即将被释放。旗木卡卡西没有料到自己会在电视上得知这一消息。 

 

他正停在新闻里所说的监狱大门门口，坐在驾驶室里，僵硬地握紧方向盘，脑中一片空白。他所熟识的经验教训在警告自己，应该远离这种事非之地。在执勤的警/卫已经发现了他的车，正向他走来。汗水正顺着他的脊背向下一路流淌。他只是想问那个人在这里，什么时候出狱。话到嘴边，他又犹豫着想放弃，因为害怕被查出来与他的关系。旗木卡卡西撒了个谎，说自己是临时接到要求过来采访的记者。这显然是个蹩脚的理由，因为他既拿不出预约也没有证件。他被怀疑了。他主动卷进了这件事里。他的驾照被收了上去，自己请到小屋子里面坐着。他交代得很清楚。名字，目的，因果。如果他们还留着十几年前的卷宗，他们会发现他所说与那上面丝毫不差。

旗木卡卡西闭着眼睛。头顶上刺目的白炽灯光令他无处遁形。他的脸色一片惨白，眼睛被照得疼痛不止。他不被允许休息，因此他的大脑一直处于一种灼烧着发热的运作状态。他思考自己为何要反复踏进同一条河流，直至此时却仍不清楚答案。也许他天生携带这样一股病毒，每当事情逐渐步入正轨，趋向光明的时候，他总会被那一股黑暗所吸引，不由自主地想要回到深渊里去。

那股黑暗来自宇智波带土。

良久，他听见一种罕见而冷酷的笑声，从他的头顶传来。他的驾照被丢回他的手里。

「你来错地方了。这种事情你得去别处。如果非亲非故，也是无可奉告。」

 

他到底还是从司法部的几个同事里得到消息。大约两个月后的十一月三十一日，是个冷光密布的深秋。他们说是午夜，不过他来得早了几个小时。他把车停在一个拐角，恰好能用反光镜照见大门的动静，而自己不会被轻易发现。他得装作车里空无一人的样子：他给玻璃贴了黑膜，熄灭了灯和发动机，自己留在驾驶室里裹上毛衣和厚毯。尽管如此，他依旧在后半夜时冻得瑟瑟发抖。尽管在这一天里他曾数次走神，但毫无疑问他不可能错过那闸铁门的噪声。将近三点。他打了个哈欠，决定再等两个小时，就离开这里，在回去的路上买杯热腾腾的咖啡，然后便像往常一样一口气工作到晚上。他有些失落，却同样带着些尽人事听天命的宽慰。想到这里，仿佛有一些沉重的螺壳从自己的背上脱落下来。这令他感到一阵轻松。

 

他睡着了。其实不过二十分钟的沉睡。当他恍惚睁眼时，依旧是四下无人，铁门紧闭。他叹了口气，俯下身寻找包里的发动机钥匙。这倾斜的瞬间恰好使他处在一个特殊的角度，使他撞见了从前被障碍蒙蔽住的事物。旗木卡卡西看见有个人抱着个盒子，摇摇晃晃地从正门旁边的一扇小门里出来。他穿着套老旧的灰色衣服，步履缓慢地跨过一道凝固的时光。这一切都发生得悄无声息，与旗木卡卡西所设想的完全不同。当那道小门在那人身后锁上的时候，也只不过发出一阵齿轮转动的轻响。万籁俱寂的街道上，除了路灯爆裂的电流声外却别无他物。

那盒子看起来沉且重，他将其捧在胸前，一刻也不允许放到地上。他这样抱着盒子，在向左和向右之间徘徊不定。旗木卡卡西想，左右其实无差，他大概不认识这里任何一条路所通往的方向。向左深处是城市中心的光斑，向右则是通往郊外漆黑的坟场。旗木卡卡西的车子隐藏在他右边的黑暗里。旗木卡卡西很确信自己没有被发现，因为他一次也没有向那里投来目光。因为寒冷逼迫他动身时，他不得不选择了向左的路。旗木卡卡西悄悄从车子上下来，始终跟在他大约二十米远的距离。

旗木卡卡西现在有一路的时间可以充分考虑。他想知道那个人究竟会停在哪里，第一件事要做什么。像常见的刑满释放的人一样，旗木卡卡西想也许会去偷去抢去骗，取来在监狱里存下的钱去酗酒和赌博。果真如此，他就能给自己找个充分的理由拂身而去，不再踏入这片河流。或者会到救助中心，这样他就能更加心安理得地脱身离开。即便现在转身就走，那个人也不会发现他曾经出现过的痕迹。疲惫和寒冷攻击得他无法下定决心来思考。他扶着墙，东方的鱼肚已经发白。他——他——退步抽身——街上的人开始变多了起来——他快要看不清那个人的影子了——应要趁早。旗木卡卡西站在奔赴高峰的人群里茫然无措，被冰冷的「借过」和「让路」挤到一边。他的面前是座公园。

那个人走得并不快。他抱着那么沉重的东西，又好像是受了伤。旗木卡卡西绕了几个街区，又询问遍路口的商店，最终决定在公园里试一试运气。公园里的树荫和长椅有些多。得躲着那些滑板车。这是稻草里挖针。那个人的灰衣有些太隐蔽了，天然地和那些喜欢四下乱飞和面包屑的咕咕鸟融为一体。一群鸽子正从他手里啄食从监狱里带出来的一块面包皮。他自己很开心地咬了一口。

旗木卡卡西重新退到离他二十米外的距离，藏身在一片树影下，静静地等着他下一步的动作。可是他趁着身上还盖着一层热乎乎的鸽子，心满意足地躺了下来，准备睡觉了。公园的长椅上不允许流浪汉停留。他很快被棍子敲打起来。旗木卡卡西看着他在比划些什么。交涉没有结果。旗木卡卡西能听见护林员的大声吆喝，但是他只能反复重复着一些难以理解的手势。最终他脸上挨了一拳。他背对着旗木卡卡西，蹲在地上抱着头像一幅静止的画片。等到他再度站起来的时候，地上淤积着一小滩脏血。他擦了一下鼻子，抱着盒子继续向公园深处走去。再往深处是一片湿地和一片湖水。旗木卡卡西跟了上去。这并不难，因为他一路走，一路还留下淌出来的鼻血。

水边还有些枯黄的芦苇。大部分腐烂在湖里，和淤泥堆积在一起。那个人走走停停，可惜候鸟已经南迁，他不大可能再在这里找到生命的存在。他来到一处低矮的堤岸边，捧起水洗干净被血弄花的脸。他舀起一捧从头发上淋下去，衬衣湿漉漉地勾勒出他歪七扭八的脊柱的形状。他冻得直哆嗦，不过——那池子里漂过一簇野鸭的毛，绿油油的闪着亮光。他的目光一直落在那上面。它漂走了。他跟着它一直向湖心走去。

带土。而这只是旗木卡卡西在心里叫他的名字。

「宇智波带土。」旗木卡卡西终于撑开了因为寒冷而发抖的牙关，声音小得只有自己才听得见。逆着寒风，不过是些瞬间支离破碎的音节。

水漫到了宇智波带土的胸腹。他已经得到了那片漂亮的羽毛，正试图打开自己一直抱着的木盒，想从里面取出什么东西。它卡住了。宇智波带土疑惑地摇晃了一下箱子，终于停下来脚步，专心致志地开起锁来。他有些气恼地使劲拍了一下锁头，只是无济于事。他准备继续向前走了。其实不能说他还在行走，因为他已经很难再保持站在水波里——

一个终于冲到岸边，同样跳进湖里，任由冷水灌满身下的旗木卡卡西终于喊出了声音。他其实不知道自己在喊什么，只能说，那终于成功地吸引了宇智波带土的注意力。

 

旗木卡卡西在掏出房门钥匙的时候为自己的冲动而感到后悔。他原本只想确定宇智波带土会被妥善安置，而并非将家庭住址暴露给他。他很庆幸他和梨枝都是不喜欢照相的人，房间里没有一张他们的合影。宇智波带土被他带进浴室。他将浴缸里放满热水，撒入一些浴盐。这是梨枝喜欢的东西，很快他们的周围淹满了香喷喷的泡泡。宇智波带土的头发没有记忆中的那么硬，混杂在雪白的泡沫中，似乎也不见剩下几缕黑发。他们的浴缸这么小。他们贴得这么近。除了一些旗木卡卡西不曾记得的细纹，从宇智波带土的眼角慢慢地倾斜生长着，他更像是来自深埋土下的时间胶囊。

旗木卡卡西在手心里挤了一点红色的浆液，将它们搓成泡沫。在宇智波带土的身体上，一路从脖颈抚摸下去。没有虱子。没有血痂。没有溃疡。没有乱七八糟的红斑或者水泡。没有咳嗽。他喉咙上裹着纱布。那应该是个伤到声带的伤口。也许他没在监狱里得上什么传染病，但最好还是明天带他去做个检查。他的脊柱和肩膀看起来十分明显地向一边倾斜，不知道是从事何种工作而留下的痕迹。它们摸起来既厚且硬，像一些搁浅的，逐渐晒干变硬的鲸豚。与之相对的则是那些耷在他肚子上绵软的皮，是一些被掏空的布袋堆叠在一起。

宇智波带土缓缓抬起胳膊，将双手举高，直至抱在脑后。旗木卡卡西刚刚所没有检索到的部分——腋下，肋胁，因此更加一览无余地展示在他的面前。他花了点时间才想起来这个动作的含义。宇智波带土原先被隐藏起的秘密里其实除了一双吊着的膀子和留着的一些粉红色疤痕，再没有其他东西了。这套动作熟练又程序化，除了他本人看起来有点窘迫。当旗木卡卡西开始阻止他时，他试图把双臂更加展开一些。

旗木卡卡西也因此被同样窘迫地、被打断地、胡乱地、匆忙地用毛巾包裹住他的头发。「你过去，」他随手一指着通向客厅的走廊，「我来清理这些。」

 

他和宇智波带土在下午用今日的早餐。旗木卡卡西正试图用一些技巧，来试图安抚他的情绪，并且想要打探出一些消息。他问了他的喉咙。他的木箱子和他剩余的亲人。他其实还想问他有没有能力一个人生活下去。宇智波带土的目光逐渐黯淡下去，慢慢落在桌布上一块被灼烧过后的破洞。旗木卡卡西突然意识到其实这是一场审讯，是宇智波带土在他的半生里反复经历过的事情。他有些歉疚的伸出手，摸了摸那些还在淌着水珠的白发。

「对不起。」旗木卡卡西说，「你所经历的故事，想必对你已经十分清楚。而我所经历的故事，也许你还未知。如果你还愿意忍受我这样杂乱无章地回忆往昔。」

宇智波带土把手臂折叠搭在桌子上，把头靠上去。是一个准备聆听故事的舒适姿势。旗木卡卡西倒来两杯温水。

他的前半生曾在追求梨枝时谈起过，与现在所讲述的内容差不多相似。他曾经与宇智波带土是旧友，直到宇智波带土十五岁杀人。除此之外他的人生如同死水，再也没有新的波澜。他换了新的寄养家庭。他一直住在那里直到成年。他读了法律，在律所上班，与同事相处还算融洽，生活规律，没有癖好。每一天，他都会去买同一家便利商店的同一份套餐。每一个月，他会回到另一座城市里探望他的养父母。他经人介绍认识了梨枝。于是他想，「是时候应该交往了」，就像「是时候起床」和「是时候上班」一样自然。他曾经喜欢养狗，不过它们最近老死了。

他当然没有把这些全部告诉他们。对梨枝，他隐瞒了宇智波带土，只说他从小有过两个家庭，因为他以为宇智波带土会不再出现。对宇智波带土，他隐瞒了梨枝。

除了人以外，他谈得最多的就是狗。在脱离了养父母之后，他第一件事就是给自己买一只小猎犬。他最常做的一件事，就是用手掌贴近它的鼻子，检查那里是否仍然冰凉湿润。第二条狗是只斗牛犬。它喜欢饼干和香肠。第三条狗是只德牧，可惜他的屋子太小了，让他们都生活得十分痛苦。第四条狗是只沙皮，这是和他最亲近的一只。第五条也是最后一条是只拳师，不能吃鸡骨头。某一天被不怀好意的室友喂下去一整块鸡翅膀后，他在医院里把它训了一顿。它耷拉着耳朵趴在床上，露出可怜兮兮的神情，他毫不怀疑它绝对听懂了。这件事让他搬了家，最终来到现在这个地方。讲到这里，他还是会因为狗子在病床上的眼神而感到有趣。在他因为微笑而忍不住停下来时，他终于看到宇智波带土的眼睛里露出了一点柔光。

 

梨枝正是在这个微妙的时间点打开门锁的。他告诉梨枝自己会出差，但是忘了她便利商店的工作只到下午四点。很显然，她对于本应该在工作的交往对象和另一位陌生人同时出现在家中而感到惊异和不适。旗木卡卡西在一瞬间站了起来。他看起来有些窘迫和尴尬，不知道是否应该就此坦白从宽。宇智波带土的反应永远迟滞几分钟，或许更久。他慢慢地侧过头去，用那只还算完好无损的眼睛紧盯住站在玄关的女人。

梨枝换了鞋子，快步走到旗木卡卡西身前，把手搭在他的肩膀上。她先是埋怨他为什么提前回来没有通知，又说自己在工作时遇到了不顺心的事情，所以回来得晚了些，还说自己很快便去准备晚饭。做完这一切，她才慢慢转身，准备以女主人的姿态招待起客人来。这也使她第一次正面看清了宇智波带土。这让她不得不凝滞笑容使自己镇定下来，虽然他尚且坐着且沉默无声。他衣着普通，头发整齐，身上全然并无乱七八糟的纹身或金属。他有一张斑驳的，布满沟壑的，令正常人都会感到不适和凶恶的脸。一条断眉和一副紧抿的嘴唇。一双冷光正从那双圆且亮的眼睛里冒出来。

 

「这是宇智波带土。」旗木卡卡西说，「是我旧时的朋友。」


	2. 1981 春

六岁的宇智波带土正在试图攀爬一些黑暗又幽深的楼梯。一二三四五六七。一层就有——整整两个七的台阶。他面前的木板上用红色的汁液歪歪扭扭地画着红色的三。他已经打败了底层拿着银枪的士兵和二层拿着药水的魔法师，还要三层才能登上一座彩虹桥到怪兽守护着的塔楼上去。可是他现在又渴又饿，还因为怕黑而徘徊不定，是个没出息的剑士。他咬着嘴唇，抱抱自己的小书包，在楼梯的中间站住。一束光从他的头顶照射下来。旗木卡卡西给他开了门。

「上来吧。」旗木卡卡西用他一贯使然的平淡语气。「饭快做好了。」

 

当宇智波的邻居抱养来一个与他年纪相仿的小男孩时，宇智波带土还曾悄悄躲在树丛后面观察过。宇智波带土以为那是个玻璃做的雕像，直到他伸出手去给一个成年人领走。宇智波的邻居是个末流大学的讲师，但在这栋楼里也还算是一个体面的工作。领回来的小孩恭敬又有礼貌，见了新的父亲就叫做叔叔。他的礼节和仪态无可挑剔，被一群大人们亲切围观着，却不自觉分出一层疏离的隔膜来。他的目光在各种审视之下无所适从，直到落在一直藏匿起来的宇智波带土身上。

他并没有揭发他。他在他身上停留了一会，就继续转向了别处。可是大人们的聚会实在太过无聊，令他不由自主地又将目光向宇智波带土身边倾斜过来。

「那么就是这样了。」宇智波的邻居最终结束了话题，「卡卡西，该回去了。」

他拉起旗木卡卡西的手，向幽暗又破败的楼道里走去。这一切令宇智波带土开始感到不安。不是因为他想象力总是丰富得将这座旧楼想象成探险的城堡，而是因为他偶尔能在夜晚听见玻璃破碎的声音。虽然不常见，但他还是听得十分清楚，因为他卧室的窗子恰好也正对着邻居的一间空房。这天晚上他看到旗木卡卡西搬了进去。卡旗木卡西坐在一张有着小木梯的床上。等到男人离开以后，宇智波带土试着敲了敲窗子。

他曾经读到过一只小鸟啄了啄苹果，然后从苹果中走出一位小仙子的故事。宇智波带土又敲了一遍。旗木卡卡西终于听见了窗外的动静。他张望了一下，确定是从那边传出的声音。他谨慎地观望了客厅里已经熄灭的等灯，才从那座小梯子上蹑手蹑脚地爬下床去。他轻轻地拉开纱窗，又打开窗子。宇智波带土没有料到他会这么轻易地得到回应，一时间怔在那里。他磕磕巴巴地打了招呼，脸慢慢地涨红了。

 

宇智波带土把小书包放进旗木卡卡西的卧室。他要悄悄地穿过房间，小心翼翼地绕开地上随处乱放的玻璃酒瓶。旗木卡卡西把它们都收进纸箱子里，满满一盒送进阳台的角落。旗木卡卡西的养父正要出去。他很耐心地和两个小家伙打了招呼，换上西装皮鞋和眼镜，看起来儒雅又温和。当旗木卡卡西把完成的作业本收拾整齐， 宇智波带土往往还差半页的数学计算。

旗木卡卡西很响地咬碎一块煎酥的鱼骨头，又很响地喝了一口味增汤。

宇智波带土看了他一眼，再看看数学作业，最后把选择把门关上。

 

时至今日过家家仍然是最受欢迎的游戏。宇智波带土在旗木卡卡西的床下找到一个易拉罐。它摸起来很软，但是散发着刺鼻的臭味。他打开窗子就要扔到楼下的花圃里去。旗木卡卡西说，「我们可以用它做一个飞机。」

旗木卡卡西把丢得满地的过期报纸都收拾起来。它们看起来很无聊，玩起来也很无聊。宇智波带土用蜡笔给每一面涂上不同的颜色。宇智波带土说，「我们可以用它折一只怪兽。」于是他找到一个破旧的兔子布娃娃，给它戴上了报纸做的怪兽面具。

宇智波带土说，「现在它想坐飞机了。」

旗木卡卡西说，「它太重了，会把飞机压坏的。」

他们在房间里追着打闹起来。最终，宇智波带土滑了一跤，幸亏摔倒在床上。他的哥斯拉面具被打了下来，露出原本毛茸茸的一只兔子。旗木卡卡西跨在他的身上，拿着易拉罐铝皮飞机。

「抓到你了。」旗木卡卡西说。宇智波带土伸出一只手，却够不到他。

「放我出去，」他咯咯笑着在旗木卡卡西身下挣扎着，「我没法呼吸了。」

旗木卡卡西抬起身，下床把易拉罐飞机扔进垃圾桶。他对宇智波带土说，是时候应该回去了。宇智波带土还躺在床上，慢慢收起了笑容。他转过身去，背对着卡卡西，从被子里发出闷闷的声音，不回去。

旗木卡卡西又说，「那么宇智波斑怎么办？」

宇智波带土这才翻了个身，在狭窄的小床上摊开了四肢。「我把门锁上啦。」他说，「他会以为我已经在卧室里。」

旗木卡卡西一把掀起他的被子。「可是，你要先去刷牙。」

 

旗木卡卡西很好摸。宇智波带土是说他的手臂摸起来很舒服。有点像一块凉糕，可是里面是暖的。宇智波带土原本以为会很快睡着，但是关上灯后，他的脑子反而越发清楚起来。他躺在床上小心翼翼地不停翻身。旗木卡卡西一动不动，一直保持着仰卧的姿势。他的双手交叉抱着手臂放在胸前。宇智波带土曾经嘲笑过这是躺在棺材里的姿势。他伸出手，想要捏旗木卡卡西的鼻子。在碰到它之前，旗木卡卡西睁开眼睛，责备地望着他。他的手有些尴尬地停在半空。

「有什么事？」旗木卡卡西的眼睛在窗帘透过的月光下闪闪发亮。

「没有什么事。」宇智波带土开始蹭他的手臂。他现在真的有点困了。他尽情地把旗木卡卡西的手臂拉过来绕在自己的脖子后面。像只造出舒适的窝的兔子一样，宇智波带土合上眼睛。从客厅里传来的一些声音又让他睁开眼睛。旗木卡卡西在黑暗中坐了起来。通向客厅的房门紧紧地关着。那声音一阵盖过一阵，像一只猛兽在黑暗里逡巡。宇智波带土竖起耳朵。

「是什么声音？」他觉得自己都有点发抖了。「我，我们还是装作睡着了吧。」

旗木卡卡西起身爬下梯子。「没什么事情的。」他说，「我很快能处理完。」

旗木卡卡西飞快地下床，跑到黑暗里去消灭怪兽了。宇智波带土，一个胆小的骑士，留在小被子里面瑟瑟发抖。是他自己说的，要到怪兽守护着的塔楼里去——可是他没想到原来怪兽在塔楼里面还能复活。这个怪兽有着红色的眼睛，呕吐出来腥臭、苦涩的粘液，能把身边的东西都变成玻璃瓶。它庞大又笨重，没有理性，正因如此才显得可怕。它一面用那些令人作呕的呕吐物像狗一样标记自己的领地，一边从口里源源不断地吐出来像苍蝇一般污秽不堪的字句。宇智波带土受够了。他猛然向黑暗里冲出去，在卧室门口就摔了一跤。他摔在一地的碎玻璃渣上。

 

旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土捡了一夜的玻璃渣。那是些酒瓶子的遗骸，深绿色的，透过阳光能照射出好看的颜色。旗木卡卡西戴着口罩和手套，拿着扫把和簸箕，做起这些事情来轻车熟路。宇智波带土跟在他的后面，拿着抹布去擦那些因为醉酒而呕吐出来、还没消化的食糜。那头怪兽躺在自己的呕吐物里，鼾声大作，如同一只睡着的猪猡。完成这一切后，他又从自己的小书包里找出酒精镊子和绷带，直到宇智波带土不疼了为止。宇智波带土觉得自己越来越困。他想睡觉。

旗木卡卡西学着大人的样子叹了口气。「不行呀，」他说，「该上学去了。」

 

宇智波带土在替老师收作业。他们小组有六个人，每一次都收不齐。他知道坐在角落里的男生这一天肯定又没有带作业。宇智波带土知道他肯定是没有写。但他保证今天会把作业带给宇智波带土。谁知道呢？于是宇智波带土走了过去，试图向这个从不交作业的男生收作业。

「对不起呀，」他笑嘻嘻地说，「我今天没有带作业，可以明天给你吗？」

宇智波带土在原地站定了一会。然后他用尽全身的力气，卑鄙又猝不及防地伸手打了那个男孩一个耳光。他看到那个男孩的脸庞迅速地肿了起来。而他自己正因为愤怒而气喘吁吁。这个男孩楞了一下，迅速地趴在桌子上哭了起来。宇智波带土的行为被报告给了老师。他在墙角罚站一整天。

宇智波斑挑着眉，听着老师把前因后果陈述一便。他露出了玩味的笑容。「他？」宇智波斑居高临下，充满鄙夷地看了宇智波带土一眼。「您大概是弄错了。」，宇智波斑慢条斯理地说，「他是个胆小懦弱的孩子，怎么会做出这种事？」

宇智波带土还是很愤怒。虽然他现在不明白为什么愤怒。其他人不交作业又与他有什么关系呢？反正最后会被老师批评的又不是他。但是他依然感到愤怒。一种长久以来被戏弄，欺骗的愤怒已经冲昏了他的头脑。甚至还有一点点的嫉妒：他从没见过有人三天不写作业还能安然无恙地活下去。至少他和旗木卡卡西都不能。

宇智波带土不知道这些理由在外人眼里看起来都十分可笑。

但是他确确实实被自己的行为引来了麻烦。宇智波斑关他禁闭，一个月内不允许他再到旗木卡卡西家里去。这意味着他得和宇智波斑一起吃饭。他讨厌和宇智波斑一起吃饭。宇智波斑把一碗热汤泼到他的脸上。他也像那个莫名其妙挨了一耳光的男生那样愣住了一会，然后才想起应该去洗脸。不他还是先哭吧，因为脸和眼睛被烫到很疼。宇智波斑泼他不是因为他在学校打架。宇智波斑泼他是因为嫌弃他在饭桌上沉默寡言。

「摆出一副哭丧脸给谁看？」宇智波斑又重新盛了一碗汤。「你爸妈都死了，你这讨债鬼。」

宇智波带土没法吃饭。他没法摆出宇智波斑想要的表情，那个既哭又笑，既笑又哭，不哭不笑，又哭又笑的表情。太难了。揣摩宇智波斑的心思实在太难了。

宇智波斑说，「你想吃饭，不如过来先舔舔我的枪。」

于是宇智波带土战战兢兢地在地上爬过去。那是一把货真价值的枪，在那个年代能值几十美元一把。宇智波斑把食指伸直了放在扳机上方。宇智波带土看着那个黑洞洞的枪口。宇智波斑曾经用这种方法处决了他的宠物兔子。

 

宇智波带土也没有办法把这一切记录下来。他想过关起门来写日记，宇智波斑拿着斧子一下一下劈开他卧室的木门。那场面真和库布里克和他还未出世的《闪灵》一模一样。时至今日宇智波带土的卧室门上还保留着那个大洞。宇智波斑从那个洞里伸手进去，打开他房间门的锁。

宇智波斑向他的头顶上挥舞斧子。「你也怕死是不是？」于是宇智波带土跪下来抱住他的腿，哭着点头。是的呀。宇智波带土哭得抽抽噎噎。他怕死。怕极了。害怕极了。这一切都让他害怕极了。宇智波斑得到了满足。他们之间的家庭感情又进一步增深了。

 

六岁的宇智波带土没办法用笔记录下这一切。于是他把它们刻在脑子里，直到出现深刻的沟痕。这是他唯一能做的事情。


	3. 2007 秋

宇智波带土住在旗木卡卡西的家里。他是个外人。他睡在堆放杂物的小房间里。他没有工作，找工作四处碰壁。他没有房子，他的房子被法院拍卖了。他很少再旗木卡卡西的家里待着，因为他知道自己不受欢迎。他喜欢在公园的长椅上坐着，一坐就是一天。

宇智波带土的木箱子没有什么神秘。他把它放在膝上，展示给旗木卡卡西看。里面有一个不锈钢罐子，上面用胶布贴着「宇智波斑」，他的名字和生卒年月；一张存折，是监狱强制为犯人保存的一些微薄报酬；最后是一些证明，出生证明，死亡证明，出狱证明，法拍证明。旗木卡卡西建议他给宇智波斑买一块墓地。他借给他钱。

他们一起去挑选墓地。宇智波带土只付得起最简陋的那种规格。一块粗糙的灰色石碑，大概有两个笔记本那么大。上面刻着的字要经常来描，因为风吹雨淋很快会模糊不清。他们买了佛珠，鲜花，雕梁画栋的骨灰盒。旗木卡卡西在谈合同。宇智波带土环顾四周，周围是一些同样整齐的低矮石碑。有的有字有贡品，有的什么也没有。他走到一处僻静的角落里坐下，将佛珠和花瓣布置在骨灰盒里。

他们跟着经理回到办公室去签合同。宇智波带土没有仔细读那堆东西：他猜想自己再也不会来这种地方了。这一切都进行得很顺利。即将签字的时候，宇智波带土缓慢地站起来，伸出双手去接，一拂身便将那盒子从桌子上碰落下去。沉重的木头落在水泥上发出一声巨响，被摔得裂了口，里面的念珠花瓣也都掉落了一地。宇智波带土盯着那个骨灰坛子慢慢滚远，他的神态静如死水。

旗木卡卡西快走几步，蹲下来查看盒子的状况。雕梁画栋的木雕掉了一个角，锁头被摔坏了。不锈钢的坛身瘪进去一块，但是盖子还完好无损。在场的工作人员都有些尴尬，他们看着旗木卡卡西一个人伏在地上，狼狈地去拾那些掉落在沙发底下的珠子。他重新爬起来的时候头发也沾上了许多灰尘。那些收拾起来的贡品散乱地堆在破损的箱子里。宇智波带土却看起来是真的无心之失。他的反应有些迟钝，过了很久才仿佛明白发生了什么事情。他缓慢而僵硬地将手放到胸前，顺时针地画了一个圈。

那是个道歉的手势，应该吧，旗木卡卡西想。「没有关系。」他迅速地站起来，可是突然感到一阵眩晕。他差点又一次摔倒在地上。一定是他起身用力过猛。窗外是惨白而阴沉的天空。他为什么会在这里？他询问自己。他为什么要掺和这种事情？他为什么要跪在地上？

 

事情暂时搁置下来。他们从郊区开车回市中心。旗木卡卡西让宇智波带土坐在后排，还卡死了他的安全带。那个残缺的木盒没有地方放，旗木卡卡西也并不想把它塞进后备箱里。他正准备清掉副驾驶上的一些杂物，宇智波带土伸出手。旗木卡卡西迟疑一下，把盒子递给他。

旗木卡卡西从后视镜里望着宇智波带土。他垂着眼睛的时候总是显得安静而平和，尤其是那道在眼尾微微斜起的折痕，令人联想起温柔又流畅的水波。但当旗木卡卡西心事重重地叫出他的名字时——他从正在整理的佛珠和香袋上拧着眉抬起头，露出黑而亮的眼珠，和下方一道空出的眼白来。这表情让他看起来异常凶狠，尽管这常常是他无心使然。

旗木卡卡西下了决心，要做出坦白。他烦躁地停下车，说他很在意今天的事情。

宇智波带土没有反应，仿佛是他没有听见。他重新低下头去，摆弄手里的那堆东西。旗木卡卡西把车子熄火，摇上车窗。他从驾驶室来到后排，把两个人锁在车里。他抢夺了宇智波带土手里的盒子，把它暂时搁置到副驾驶室。被坏掉的安全带绑死在座位上的宇智波带土没法伸手够到它。他一面挣扎，一面从坏掉的嗓子里发出类似于风洞的嘶哑声音，直到他被旗木卡卡西摁在座位上。旗木卡卡西试着让自己看起来严肃又生气。他失控时候的语速又快又锋利，完美地继承了那些他养父流传下来的坏习惯。宇智波带土结结巴巴的手语根本追不上他的速度。过了好一会，他才慢慢地从那些重复的手势里读出一些磕磕绊绊的字眼。他在道歉因为自己的过失，让旗木卡卡西谈了一天的合同失效了。

旗木卡卡西终于明白了自己为何而感到烦躁。他顿了一顿，决定把这种烦躁演变为烈火。他不是因为合约破裂而愤怒。他是因为两个死人如今依然阴魂不散地纠缠着他自己和宇智波带土而愤怒。旗木卡卡西才不管宇智波带土是有意还是无意打翻了宇智波斑的骨灰；有意或无意都意味着他还在意。旗木卡卡西预见到一种灭顶之灾的悲凉，正从他的头顶倾倒下来：他是卡珊德拉。如果时间不能抚平伤痛，那么其他事情也不能；如果在监狱里与世隔绝二十年不能得到释怀，那么像他这样在劳苦奔波也不过是为了粉饰太平。

他伸手掐住了宇智波带土的脖子，然后开始揍他的脸。没有什么比欺负一个哑巴更得心应手的事。这其实算不上殴打，更像是旗木卡卡西正试图把自己的拳头捅到宇智波带土的身体里去。要不然，他的整个身体也试图融化进宇智波带土的身体里去。得益于他贴在窗玻璃上的黑膜，没有半点声音或者影像流落到外面的世界去。

这只是第一次。旗木卡卡西很快就因为残存的愧疚和理智而就停手了。他感到心里没有预期的那样舒服。既然揍人和恶语相向并不能令人舒服，他嘲讽地咧开嘴角，那么从前他的养父半夜把他无欲无故从床上拎起来，是为了发泄他那点原本就因为不举而无处发泄的精力吧。他心里原本结痂的地方恶毒地裂开了一点，流出一些腐烂的暖和和的脓液出来。他回头看了一眼还被困在座位上，正惊恐地擦着自己脸上的血迹的宇智波带土。旗木卡卡西想施暴这种东西也许就和抽烟一样，也许第一次恶心得想吐，可是久而久之也就习惯了。

重新回到驾驶室的时候，旗木卡卡西瞥见反光镜后梨枝的照片。他把它取了下来，端详了一会，然后收进抽屉里。他出轨了，就在刚刚。肉体和精神上都有。他的拳头已经代替了他的那样东西落在了宇智波带土身上，说不定还落在了他的心里。他知道有这么一天的可它还是来了。可是那又怎么样呢——他居然有点愉快地想要吹口哨。因为不管是梨枝还是宇智波带土，他们永远都不会知道他此刻的心思。

 

宇智波带土开始害怕他了。从那双眼睛里他可以看得出来。这与他一开始所想象的大相径庭。他从前因为宇智波带土曾杀过人而害怕他，因为能杀人的必定都是穷凶极恶之人。但是现在旗木卡卡西好像不怎么怕了。他是一个哑巴，一个刚出狱的犯人，被社会抛弃的人，仰仗着他所赠与的衣食起居来生活。他比最底层活得还要最底层，差不多就是一个寄居在养父母家的孩子了。而旗木卡卡西简直太了解这种心理了。一个孩子不敢反抗他的父母，因为他没法独自生活下去。一个孩子不敢反抗他的父母，因为他可能还爱他们。

在夜晚里，梨枝在他的身边熟睡以后，旗木卡卡西来到宇智波带土的房间。宇智波带土还遵守着严格的作息时间，他会一直在床上端坐到午夜，然后再倒下睡着。当客厅里的光泄露进黑暗的储物室时，他看到宇智波带土的眼睛也被照亮了片刻。不过，他随手就把门关上了。

宇智波带土有点抗拒。他又开始比划那些旗木卡卡西不怎么能看懂的手语。大概他想说，背德是不好的吧。可是他伸手进去的时候，宇智波带土的身体配合地起了反应。这一刻他都有点同情梨枝的遭遇了。为了不让自己感到那么内疚，为了发泄他心中压抑许久的苦闷，他在一些轻柔而舒适的爱抚之后，再一次用施暴来代替自己的某个部位进入宇智波带土的身体。旗木卡卡西一面揍他，一面告诉自己这并不算出轨，也不算背德。他只是在替社会教训一个寄人篱下的劳改犯，一个给他的人生造成了足够伤害，又死而复生的人而已。这个理由正当又充分。这是他第二次喜怒无常地施暴。比第一次感觉好多了。

当他终于感到累了的时候，他停下来，汗流浃背，气喘吁吁。宇智波带土蜷缩在地板上，用衣襟擦着鼻血。当他把目光落到他身上的时候，他试图让自己庞大的身躯看起来小一点。旗木卡卡西也走到他的身边躺下。好像是他们年少时候的场景突然摁了暂停，再续前情却已经是白驹过隙。旗木卡卡西吹起了口哨。


	4. 1996 夏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鸣带单箭头预警。行为提及但是少量描写预警。

宇智波带土的外祖父宇智波斑，在宇智波带土入狱的六年之后，死于庞氏骗局导致的一场自杀。在法院流拍房产的证明上，他第一次得知那间在旗木卡卡西隔壁的屋子其实属于他自己。宇智波带土没怎么惊讶。几乎所有人，这其中也应该包括已故亡亲宇智波斑，都觉得他长着一副让人看到就会令人忍不住想要揍他的脸。他的身材长得也很厚实，即便是监狱的伙食也没能拦住一个青春期的少年发育成他现在粗苯的样子。他的嗓子也坏透了，很少情况下能发出声音。当他度过这漫长的一天，从缝纫机上回到监房的时候，他们开始开死者的玩笑。

 

这场惊天动地斗殴的使得宇智波带土戴了很久的戒具。他拖着那堆东西既难以进食又难以行动。一个刚刚进来的少年被分配过来帮助他。这个少年初来乍到的时候还染着一头金发，不过很快便被剃光。令人惊异的是，他重新长出的碎发依旧闪着金灿灿的阳光。宇智波带土想他应该是个纨绔的富二代，不久就有人能给他弄出去。这个少年托外面弄了一点止咳糖浆，给他治疗他听起来像风箱一样的肺。止咳糖浆既止咳又镇痛。少年给他弄来一点温水，挖起一小勺琥珀色的糖浆，自己先尝了一口，眼睛亮起来，对宇智波带土形容是橘子味的。他每天都会按照医嘱喂他服下适量的糖浆。

宇智波带土发现这个少年异常地喜欢贴着他。当他独自一个人坐在床上发呆时，少年从他的上铺翻身下来，坐到他的身边。他把手贴在他的脸上。宇智波带土既不看他，也没有反应。于是少年只管做自己想要的事情。他将手指探进囚服的领口里去，停在肚子上一个凸起的，圆圆的疤痕上。他喜欢摸那个东西，纯粹只是因为它摸起来令人愉快。少年把自己的脸揉成一团，埋在宇智波带土的手臂上。在那里他又看到了更多的宝藏。当他发现那些腕上的伤痕还是新鲜的并且会持续更新时，他有些歉疚地把鼻尖贴在那上面。

宇智波带土记得这是一个酷暑。

 

在夏夜里，那些因为溽暑而显得燥热难耐夜晚，当查房过去，少年从他的上铺轻手轻脚地爬下来。宇智波带土仰面躺在床板上，在漆黑一片的夜里凝视着少年闪闪发亮的眼睛。在他一丝不苟的注视下，少年极为缓慢地解开宇智波带土的扣子。他小心翼翼的，手还有些发抖，一挺身正磕到上铺的床板上，结结实实发出一声巨响。他停下了动作，抱着被磕痛的头顶停下了动作，同时又紧张地听着门外的动静。他这样停滞了几分钟，直到确认没有人过来检查。少年低头看下去，宇智波带土早已在不知道什么时候又合上了眼睛。

少年有些泄气地把他摇醒。他迷迷糊糊地，下意识向黑暗里露出一个微笑。他当作少年不存在。少年也当作他不存在。他缓慢地抬起双臂，将它们放在床头。当他的下裤被完全褪到脚腕的时候，他感到在盛夏中因为暴露身体而带来的一丝清凉。少年腑身下去，让自己完全趴在他的胸膛上。宇智波带土困得快要睡着了。这种困倦在少年眼里无非是一种鄙夷，于是更有兴致地折腾起来。黑暗中他足踝上的镣铐随着少年的晃动发出有节奏的轻响。

少年喜欢在他的体内留下东西。那是一个令人难受的，属于儿童般无害又恶劣的玩笑。当他这么做的时候，他终于看见宇智波带土那张一贯昏昏欲睡的脸上首次出现了惊异的神情。这让他有了一些成就感，仿佛是做对了一道数学难题，得意洋洋地终于被自己喜欢的老师注意到了那样。宇智波带土想把他推开。但是他太沉了。他抓住那双手腕上的链子就能控制住他的全身。少年继续在一些无声的反抗里完成他的事情。当他心满意足地回到自己床铺上时，他知道距离天亮还有好几个小时。

当天午休时，少年一如既往地贴在宇智波带土的身上。

 

那些戒具在他身上戴了三个月。刚取下来的时候他险些忘记过去的生活方式。宇智波带土对少年鞠了一躬，算是表达了这段时间以来对他照顾的感谢。少年追了上去。可是现在他有力气把少年从他的身上剥下来，推倒在地上了。但是又有什么变化呢？少年知道错了。他用来道歉的方式是更加密不透风地粘在宇智波带土身上。其实这对宇智波带土的生活也没有太多影响。这不妨碍他坐在床上想自己的事情。

 

少年的刑期很短，总共还不到一年。宇智波带土余下的日子还望不到尽头。他离开的那天晚上，还未到就寝时间。宇智波带土坐在自己的床上像往常一样盯着水泥地上那块污渍。少年整理好自己的东西，趁着无人注意的时候，第一次小心翼翼地贴在他的脸上。如果不是过去曾经有过真正的经历，宇智波带土会误以为少年是真心的。借着宇智波带土没有像往常一样拒绝，少年开始越发大胆起来。这种得寸进尺最终被他的一句话打破。他对宇智波带土说他一定会写信来。

宇智波带土猛地把两个人分开。他用的力气之大，直接把少年推了一个趔趄。然后他躺平在自己的床上，准时合上自己的眼睛。少年再小声地叫他的名字，他已经睡熟了。宇智波带土知道少年根本就不会想起什么写信，而后来的事情也正如他所料那样。除了一张外祖父的死亡证明，旗木卡卡西和少年都没有给他写过信。

早上醒来的时候，他把这些烦恼都忘得干干净净。


	5. 1998 春

宇智波带土的确把烦恼都忘了很久，直到有一天他看见了春雪。他站在雪地里流眼泪。


	6. 2007 冬

宇智波带土的作息依然十分固定。可是，他走到过最远的距离，也只是回到公园的长椅上坐着。在早上，宇智波带土是个偷窥者，一个好学者和一个好奇者。他在这片地方，方寸之间，学会一些过去没有书包或老师教过他的东西。他看见坐在喷泉边推车的女人在亲吻她的婴儿。他看见一个男人在偷情时给自己的妻子打电话。他看见兴高采烈拿着地图的情侣。他看到一位老人在谈论他的儿孙，那是一种无法掩饰的喜悦。

 

在中午，宇智波带土回到他的储物室里午休。每隔一个月，他会到最近的旅馆租用影片。梨枝有时候会悄悄向旗木卡卡西提到这件事。她跟踪过；当然，她谈起这些东西时一脸鄙夷。旗木卡卡西开始他每日的敷衍和附和，心里却同样在鄙夷这女人的偷窥隐私和多嘴多舌。当旗木卡卡西的双相障碍不发作的时候，他会和宇智波带土安静地坐着。有那么一会，他甚至想问宇智波带土喜欢看什么片子。他想和他一起看。

 

宇智波带土声带受伤，不能说话。他从不与老板交流。他在货架上扫视那些花花绿绿的封面和夸张的形容词，没有一个能挑逗起他的兴致。他拿了几份看起来最露骨的录影带，走到楼上的房间，将声音、灯和窗帘都关得严严实实。那些粗制滥造的剧情配上用力过猛的演出，都让他觉得是在看一出喜剧。经过一场漫长前戏的铺垫，男男女女的表情终于扭曲着达到了丑陋的巅峰时，宇智波带土终于忍不住笑了出来。

他试过了。他把手放在自己身上。他没有反应。他不行。他把录影带的主角从男换到女，从女换到男，都不行。这让他最终有点慌了。他的身体开始涨痛。但是不行。他试图在脑海里构建他想要的作品。但是不行。这种疼痛让他产生了一种无法忍受的眩晕。他跌跌撞撞地钻到浴室里用冷水冲洗全身。刺骨的寒冷终于使他清醒和疲软下来。这太快了。他看了一眼墙上的时钟，却还有将近三个小时。于是他整理好了录影带，叠起被褥，躺在上面一觉睡到天黑。醒来的时候，不多不少，正好五点。他独自一人适应着宽阔又寂静的黑暗。

到了六点，宇智波带土退掉了房间，他走出旅店，潮湿的头发因为寒风而几乎冷到结冰。过了两个街区，他来到一家印度人开的炸鸡店打工。他在那里待到夜里两点，然后回家。一般来说，午夜通常是他最忙碌的时候，从对面夜店和酒馆里钻出来的人们迫不及待地要往食道里塞进鸡块和薯条。当有被朋友拽来尝试油炸食品的有机食物爱好者开始抱怨空气中漂浮的油星时，她的朋友旁若无人地笑起来。有谁不喜欢垃圾食品呢？她大声地开着玩笑。躲在口罩和帽子后面的宇智波带土在心里面偷偷微笑。他也喜欢这句话。

 

他开始改变自己租用录影带的类型。他试过剧情片，警匪打杀看得他头痛；历史片，本能寺着火的时候他睡着了；恐怖片，那是唯一一次他提前退了房不敢在黑暗中待着；爱情片，男女主很好看，但好像没长脑子。但是，无论如何，这些东西他都很喜欢。他有几次觉得很有意思，下意识想分享给旗木卡卡西。这时他才意识到自己既没有声音，也没有旗木卡卡西。宇智波带土渐渐接受了自己身上所发生的改变。既然如此，他也就放弃了最后一点能和旗木卡卡西共同生活下去的希望。更多的时候，他在等着旗木卡卡西会把他赶出去。他在等着这把剑落到他的头顶。

真正能将他治愈的，是一次巧合。有一些五十年代的片子，还是黑白的影像，被罗列到一个垃圾箱里，准备拿去烧掉。宇智波带土蹲在一旁，因为无聊而开始阅读脊背上的名字。一些德语，法语，东欧的不认识的语言。这种片子他一般敬而远之，因为它们时常令他恶心。一些东亚的文字。他没想到在这种地方他还能看见日语。他把它抽出来，大约是昭和二十几年的作品1。他想，既然是拿去参加艺术祭的作品，应该会有一些正经的摄制在内吧。于是他把这积灰的录影带拿到前台。老板说，这种东西你想要就拿走好了。

他总共花了一个小时和四十二分钟，片刻也没有落下。开始时他因为那些模糊不清的收音和不再熟悉的乡音而有些理解吃力。到了结尾，他已经消除了所有的困惑。那么，他想，夫人和画师究竟有没有私奔，已经不那么重要了。在舟上，他们已经确确实实地交换了心意。即便身处是在琵琶湖，原本要自杀的人也能说出要活下去的愿望。宇智波带土全神贯注地裹着被子，咬着旅馆里松软的，洗得洁白的枕头。他们睡在芦苇里。他们被抓回来，判了死刑，绑在马上，任人观看。但是他们的手还紧握在一起。影片在通往刑场的路上戛然而止，一同停止的还有刺耳如同哀乐的声音。宇智波带土还盯着已经变成雪花的屏幕，还有因为酸痛而流泪的眼睛。

到了这一刻，他才完全把自己打开。他映在墙上的影子，看起来不像是荣登顶峰，更像是在呕血。他还来不及给自己找一条浴巾，就这样弄脏了自己的睡裤和床单。一切发生得如此自然。虽然没有了往日的涨痛，但他依然感受到了无穷无尽的痛苦。他把头埋在自己一塌糊涂的腿间，不停地流泪和打冷颤。真遗憾，他反复对自己说，太遗憾了。但他还是止不住哭泣。他知道外面的世界一如既往。没有人会知道他正在一家肮脏破旧的旅馆里呕吐出自己的生命。

 

当宇智波带土终于失魂落魄地回到家中时，旗木卡卡西又一次提起了那个话题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 沟口健二的电影《近松物语》
> 
> 大经师以春对待妻子阿珊严苛，并且又爱慕下女阿玉。以春妻子的兄长遇到困难，以春不肯相助。画师茂兵卫帮助阿珊筹钱，因此惹来猜疑。二人假私奔时，准备在琵琶湖自杀。但在互相表达心意后，决定活下去。不久因通奸被捕处死。


	7. 1990 春

他说，他再也不敢了。宇智波带土跪在屋子里反省自己的错误。他想了很久，只知道对宇智波斑说他再也不敢了。宇智波斑问他错在哪里，他说不出来。他把每天要做的事情写成一张长长的单子，他都做完了。

你有什么错？宇智波斑吐着烟圈锁上了门，他还要去接待客人。他歪着脑袋，想了一下，笑着对宇智波带土说，我猜是因为你每天哭丧着脸而你的父母又死了吧。

宇智波带土又在黑暗里哭了一会。但是宇智波斑已经走了，大概很久也没有回来。他就渐渐地止住不哭了。他走到窗子边去。对面的家庭也在一如既往地鬼哭和狼嚎。他心尖上的玻璃雕像在每晚酒醉的打砸里碎了又碎。是他帮忙拼起来的。

宇智波带土打开窗户，对旗木卡卡西说，你跳过来吧，就像我小时候做的那样。

旗木卡卡西犹豫了一下。他以前从没做过这种事；五层楼梯看起来对他太高了。在他摇摆不定的瞬间，他的头发被人用力地向后扯去，连声音都没有发出一下。他这样消失在宇智波带土的视野里。四周一丝声音也没有了。宇智波带土只是感到无边无际的死寂。他摇了摇头，确认自己还活在人间。原来这些事情就是人间的景象，他记住了。

宇智波带土贴着墙根走在窗户的边缘。他得万分小心，因为他不再像小时候那样轻巧和敏捷。旗木家的窗户没有上锁。即便如此，他也不可能从外面打开窗子。于是他敲碎了玻璃，发出一声巨响。终于有人不耐烦地向宇智波带土的方向咒骂着这动静。应该是打扰到了他的睡眠。

宇智波带土翻进旗木卡卡西的家里。他在一片狼藉和血泊里找到旗木卡卡西。他把他背出来，原路返回至自己的卧室。旗木卡卡西在他的背上，热乎乎的，还有呼吸，甚至还下意识地拉住他不放。宇智波带土把他放到床上。而他自己又回到了旗木家，旗木卡卡西的养父正在地上睡觉。宇智波带土开始打扫房间。遍地可见的玻璃渣像铺满钻石和水晶。在月光里他记住了那张脸。


	8. 1990 秋

宇智波带土又最后问了一遍旗木卡卡西。他说，你准备好了吗？

旗木卡卡西以为那不过是少年例行的一场玩笑和发泄。他敷衍着踢着路边的石子，没有回答。他们放了学，一同回到社区楼下。旗木卡卡西进了宇智波家。宇智波带土进了旗木家。

 

旗木卡卡西的养父正在准备晚饭。他不喝酒的时候，看上去像是个正常人。他在厨房的菜板上切肋排，听到开门的动静，还以为是旗木卡卡西。因此，他也没有回头。

宇智波带土放下书包，从里面抽出刀子。他从容不迫地来到男人身后，向侧腹切了一刀。男人捂住自己流血的肚子惊愕不已。他痛得痉挛，再也没有力气拿起刀子。少年死神冷静地向他走过来。他试图逃到客厅里去，被自己流出的血泊滑了一跤。他摔倒在地板上，拳头软得像棉花。他把地板弄得很脏。他大叫，尖叫以及惨叫。邻居们都以为这不过是一次旗木家的日常。宇智波带土向他的脖子又捅了一刀。他开始躺在地上抽搐。宇智波带土跨坐在他的身上。少年拿过一只随处可见的酒瓶子，开始像砸核桃一样试图敲碎男人的头。他伸手进去，把那根曾经口吐恶言的舌头从男人的口里揪了出来。宇智波带土听见自己也在不停地惨叫。

不敢了，少年一边流着眼泪一边惨叫，我——再也——不敢了——

他不知道自己砸了有多久，反正应该是很久。男人的脸庞已经完全看不出形状。他自己也觉得筋疲力尽，已经累了。宇智波带土突然意识到，他六岁时候总以为旗木家有个怪兽。他现在真的杀死了它。他感到一阵巨大的空虚和疲倦涌上心头。他怀揣着染血的利刃，拿起书包，向自己家走去。打开房门的一瞬间，血红的夕阳就和地板上的血膏融化在了一起。

宇智波带土的脑子混乱一片。他闭上眼睛，思绪从他发热的脑海里飞驰而过。宇智波斑存在的现状的宇智波斑终于被和以及的宇智波斑而宇智波斑。他想。宇智波斑在宇智波斑的如果以及将来的宇智波斑而由此变成了过去宇智波斑的宇智波斑。宇智波斑没有再和这样或是那样宇智波斑以及所意识到的和宇智波斑。少年继续这么想着。宇智波斑必须在和旗木卡卡西以及宇智波斑因而由此得到宇智波斑而宇智波斑。宇智波斑没有旗木卡卡西或者因此得出宇智波斑而因此宇智波斑和宇智波斑。宇智波斑的宇智波斑，宇智波斑的宇智波斑就和宇智波斑的宇智波斑以及宇智波斑还有宇智波斑。少年跌跌撞撞，实在是走不动了。他靠在墙边坐下来呕吐。宇智波斑，还有宇智波斑宇智波斑和宇智波斑的宇智波斑。1

 

宇智波带土推开宇智波的家门。他看到宇智波斑正活着，坐在沙发上和旗木卡卡西聊天。旗木卡卡西拘谨地坐直身子。他正在喝一罐牛奶。

宇智波带土从他们的面前走过去。他从怀里抛出一把染满鲜血的刀子，认真地看了看宇智波斑的表情。他又看了看旗木卡卡西。宇智波带土感到些许的失望，但是却完全不想责怪旗木卡卡西。他脱掉那件沾满鲜血的衬衫，扔到了两个人面前。他自己回到卧室里去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 灵感来自于SCP-2719


	9. 2008 春

宇智波带土在炸鸡店里又工作了一段时间。直到有一天他意识到他账户里的钱和他赚来的钱差不多能够还清他在旗木卡卡西家里暂住的账单。他取出了钱，放在了旗木卡卡西的书桌上。他向空无一人的房子里鞠了一躬，然后带走了自己所有的东西。

 

旗木卡卡西不知道他去了哪里。在这个世界上，总有一些人正在出生，也总有一些人正在死去。 旗木卡卡西俯下身，开始逗自己的女儿。她的笑脸是春天。


	10. 1990 最终之夏

在一场小心翼翼的轻抚和触摸后，初尝禁果的少年们并肩躺在家中的地板上。在黑暗里，他们仰面望着天空。其实他们看不见天空。天花板正沉坠下来，死死地压在他们身上。

「我真希望他死掉。」宇智波带土终于开口说话。

「我也是。」旗木卡卡西说。他们相视一笑。

宇智波带土伸出手，他的小指弯成一个勾。「我们把他们杀掉吧。」他说。

旗木卡卡西的呼吸平稳又均匀。「那不行。」他说，「他是我父亲。」

宇智波带土翻身坐起。带着一点恳求与渴望，他压在他的身上。「那么，」他说，「我们来交换吧。我来杀你的父亲，你来杀我的祖父。」他急切地伸出手，想要和旗木卡卡西拉钩。旗木卡卡西的手平放在身体两侧，一次也没有举起来。

旗木卡卡西在他的身下，在他的黑暗里绽放出笑容。他没有回答。时至今日他也依然没有回答宇智波带土。他们安静地躺了一会，旗木卡卡西吹起了口哨。

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
